


Asper

by Valentis



Series: Caligo [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentis/pseuds/Valentis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie is being a bitch<br/>Prompt 2; rough sex<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Asper

"Can you stop being a bitch?" Seth yelled furiously at his younger brother, throwing his hands in the air while staring down Richie who was sitting on their couch in their shitty apartment. "Why do you constantly need to whine about every fucking thing you can think of?" Seth hissed, pointing his hand at Richie.

 

They were so young. Seth was itching to see the world, to fuck all the rules, to do everything he was capable of, be _free_ , and he felt like Richie was slowing him down, like Richie was deliberately trying to ruin everything. And Seth was so done with babysitting his twenty year old brother. "I'm so tired of your shit."

 

" _My_ shit? Hey, I was not the one wh-"

 

"I thought I told you to _stop_ being a bitch!" Seth cut him off, watching the angry, hurt, well not truly hurt, more shocked expression on Richie's face.

 

"I'm not being a bitch." Richie was quick to add, and it made Seth take a few angry steps, his rage manifesting itself in his muscles, so tense and strung up, ready to hit whatever was foolish enough to come in its path. He didn't hit Richie though, instead he grabbed his brother's jaw, hovering over him, watching Richie glare back with all his strength.

 

"No? What are you then, _understanding_?" Seth squeezed Richie's jaw, forcing him lower, so that he could climb on top of his brother on the couch. Richie's eyes shifted nervously as Seth came closer, staring down at the floor. "I'm just... please don't leave me alone, Seth."

 

"I'm just so damned tired of not being able to do shit because you never let me." Seth mumbled, angling Richie's head away so the he could start nibbling at Richie's throat, taking in his brother's so deliciously forbidden scent. "I will only be gone a few hours, ok?"

 

"Ok.." Richie whimpered, arching his back, grinding his groin into Seth's. Seth felt Richie's hands to start fumble impatiently, so he violently grabbed Richie's hands and pinned them over his brother's head, awkwardly positioned in their small, less than spacious couch. Richie let a throaty moan pass his lips, squirming under Seth's mouth as he tried to cover as much skin as possible, travelling along his brother's jawline, the sweet spot behind his ear, his adam's apple, any place he could find that made Richie gasp in surprise.

 

"We don't have much time.." Seth mumbled against Richie's hot flesh, now damp with saliva. "Especially since you decided to throw a fit."

 

"Well, yeah, because I do still think it's stupidity at its best that you-"

 

"Just shut it already, will you?" Seth growled, letting go of Richie's wrist to instead violently grab his hair, to emphasize that Richard really should shut it. He felt Richie's free hand bump into his side and disappear under their tightly pressed together bodies, and felt it brush over his groin. And then he noticed that Richie was palming himself.

 

"Damn you you selfish brat." Seth said, pushing down hard onto Richie's hand to get friction.

 

"You're the selfish one." Richie said, rolling his eyes, and Seth just wanted to force that smug expression off of Richie. Instead of telling Richie to be quiet, he made him, his mouth attacking Richie's, biting down hard onto his lower lip. He felt Richie's hand wriggle around in his grip, and the other one grow even tighter between their bodies. And the sounds Richie made were like honey to his ears.

 

"Ok, enough." Seth said, pulling away from Richie's slowly bruising and swollen lip, sitting up and taking in his lustful younger brother underneath him. Richie's other hand, now freed as well, went down to grip onto Seth's thigh. Seth looked down at the way Richie was grabbing himself, and reached down to pull away his hands. "Hey!" Richie yelped.

 

"Turn around. Come on now." Seth said, lightly tapping Richie's inner thigh. Richie groaned, but as Seth released his grip on Richie's hand he complied, turning over as slowly as he possibly could, just to annoy Seth. As Richie was turning over, Seth grabbed his hips, so hard he hoped he would bruise Richie, and pulled him against Seth's still clad groin. Richie dropped his head, his hands grabbing at the couch.

 

Seth pushed a hand under his brother's shirt, clawing at his back while the other roughly yanked down Richie's pants, feeling Richie shudder in anticipation under him. He grabbed Richie's hair, pulling up his head while his other hand found its way in front of Richie's mouth. Seth pushed his aching cock hard against Richie's now bare ass, his chest resting on Richie's back. "Suck."

 

And Richie did, one finger, two fingers, Seth didn't even know. "Shit." Seth hissed, the feel of his brother's mouth around his fingers travelled down in shivers down his spine, making pools of pleasure in his stomach until it warmed his cock. Seth tried to keep his breathing normal, but the small sounds and moans that Richie made, while his mouth filled with Seth's fingers, made it impossible for Seth not to lose himself in the moment. He leaned down his head to pant Richie in the ear, needing his brother to feel whatever he was feeling.

 

Seth pulled back, his hand pushing Richie's shirt upwards, so that his mouth could claim the skin on Richie's lower back. He felt Richie lean his upper body down again, and he proceeded to rub at Richie's entrance, and then pushed two fingers inside, knowing that Richie could take it, that Richie wouldn't mind the pain. It was a trait of his that Seth had envied so much when they were children, how easily Richie could take a beating from their dad, while Seth had to do everything not to fall apart. But now, now he was grateful that Richie let him do anything.

 

So he violently pushed his fingers into Richie, loving everything about how his brother clenched around him, warm and slick, loving how his own cock ached, loving how tense Richie got. Seth started to bite at Richie's back, wanting to, needing to mark his brother.

 

"You ready?" Seth asked, pulling back and out from Richie to unzip his own pants, to free his pulsing length. "Yes, god, hurry up." Richie moaned feverishly, and Seth nodded his head even though he knew Richie couldn't see him. He had to give himself a few strokes first, before slowly pushing his head into Richie.

 

Richie's whole demeanour changed as he clumsily reached down to squeeze his own cock, making small high pitched noises, and the whole room was suddenly filled with Richie. Richie's sounds, Richie's scent, everything Richie.

 

Seth pushed himself home deep with one single thrust, so hard that Richie was sent forward and the sound of skin hitting skin echoed loudly in their small apartment. Seth grabbed Richie's shoulders, holding him in a vice grip while pushing him down hard against the sofa. Then he leaned down, to lick at Richie's ears and later start biting at his neck, sweet flesh between his teeth, tasting like sweat. He started to ruthlessly thrust into Richie, the sound making him wild, Richie's insides making him wild.

 

Everything with Richie involved always ended up like this, passionate, hateful, rough. And even if Seth always felt like bashing Richie's face in, he must admit that he wouldn't want it any other way.

 

Seth having no patience nor time to savour it, did everything he could to build up his orgasm, and it didn't take long for his body to twist itself into a sweet knot, and his groin to explode in white pleasure, painting Richie's insides with his cum. He leaned on Richie so hard that Richie fell head first into the armrest, groaning out in discomfort. Saving the feeling of his brother's warmth for a little longer, Seth tried at catching his own breath while Richie was squirming in distress underneath him, crushed under his weight.

 

And then Seth pulled out, and carefully climbed off the couch. "Sorry pal, I need to rush." He said, walking to their pathetic excuse of a bathroom to clean himself up.

 

"Hey!" Richie yelled after him. "I'm not done!"

 

"You can blame yourself." Seth said, cleaning his cock with toilet paper, tucking it back in before washing his hands and face and later fixing his hair. Leaving the bathroom to get his jacket and belongings, he was caught in between by the sight of Richie.

 

"Holy shit." He whispered to himself, watching his brother with one arm thrown over his eyes, biting his lips and whimpering and squirming around as he furiously jacked off. And he simply couldn't tear his eyes away, or do anything coherent.

 

Especially not when his brother was coming all over himself, in a loud cry and breathless pants. And even after he laid still, post-orgasmic, Seth just had to stare.

 

And even if he was super annoyed over how his brother threw a fit over Seth leaving to go to the bar, even how stupid it felt for his brother to throw a fit over something so casual, he couldn't say that he'd give his brother away.


End file.
